Software applications (such as messaging programs and A/V programs) often transmit the same data to several clients using TCP (i.e., transmission control protocol). When transmitting data to multiple clients, the server must establish a unique connection with each of the clients receiving the data. Unfortunately, even though the data being transmitted to each client is identical, the software application must transmit the same data to each client. Therefore, if five data packets are to be sent to each of one hundred clients, the software application would need to transmit a total of five-hundred data packets.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims